Duncan and the Old Mine
Duncan and the Old Mine is the twentieth episode of the ninth season. Plot Duncan is looking forward to taking holidaymakers to see the Culdee Caves when his job is given to Bertie instead. Mr. Percival wants him to deliver coal trucks to the Transfer Yards with Rusty as the machines at the coaling plant have broken down. On his way to the coal mine, Duncan sees an old line leading towards some bushes and ignoring Rusty's reminder that they have work to do, he goes down the old line which leads to an old mine entrance. Carelessly, Duncan crashes into a roof support, causing the entrance to collapse behind him. Duncan carries on into the mine until he hits something, which he thinks are buffers - until he hears a squeaking noise and realises that he ran into some coal trucks. Pushing the coal trucks, Duncan finds that the mine shaft was actually a mine tunnel when he arrives at a bordered-up exit and then he pushes the trucks out of the mine. Rusty, who had being looking for Duncan, finds him with the coal trucks, so they take them down to the Transfer Yards where Mr. Percival tells Duncan that he must think clearly when he wants to have another adventure. Characters * Thomas * Duncan * Rusty * Mr. Percival * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Bertie (mentioned) * Sir Topham Hatt (mentioned) Locations * Transfer Yards * Rheneas Viaduct * Middle Station * Culdee Caves * Skarloey Railway Mountain Line * The Coaling Plant (mentioned) * Skarloey Coal Yard (mentioned) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the twenty-first episode of the ninth season. * The old coach from The Refreshment Lady's Tea Shop can be seen at the Transfer Yards. Goofs * Rusty was referred to as female in the first American narration. * Duncan and Rusty do not have drivers and Duncan also does not have a fireman. * In the scene of the trucks approaching the boarded-up exit, after they stop a shadow moves across one side of the door. * When Rusty and Duncan arrive at the Transfer Yards, the truck behind Rusty is derailed. * Some wires can be seen on Duncan's cab when he pushes the trucks. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * On Track for Adventure * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * Classic Collection * The Ultimate Collection US * Milkshake Muddle DVD Boxsets * 4-Disc DVD Box Set HUN * A Magic Lamp JPN * Full of Courage, Go!Go!Go! * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 9 Vol.5 AUS * The Complete Ninth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) MYS * The Magic Lamp and Other Adventures GER * The Ghost Locomotive IDN * Thomas and the Toy Shop and other stories TWN * Thomas and Friends Volume 28 (Taiwanese DVD) NL * Thomas and Duncan Gallery File:DuncanandtheOldMineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:DuncanunddasVerlasseneBergwerk.png|German title card File:DuncanandtheOldMinePortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card File:DuncanandtheOldMineDutchtitlecard.png|Dutch title card File:DuncanAndTheOldMine1.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine2.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine3.png|Duncan File:DuncanAndTheOldMine4.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine5.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine6.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine7.png|Duncan and Rusty File:DuncanAndTheOldMine8.png|Thomas at the Transfer Yards File:DuncanAndTheOldMine9.png|Mr. Percival File:DuncanAndTheOldMine10.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine17.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine18.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine19.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine20.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine21.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine22.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine23.png|Rusty File:DuncanAndTheOldMine24.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine25.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine26.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine27.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine28.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine29.png|The Old Mine entrance File:DuncanAndTheOldMine30.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine31.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine32.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine33.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine34.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine35.png|Rusty and Thomas File:DuncanAndTheOldMine36.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine37.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine38.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine40.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine41.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine42.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine43.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine44.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine45.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine46.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine47.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine48.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine49.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine50.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine51.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine52.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine53.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine54.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine55.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine56.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine57.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine58.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine59.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine60.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine61.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine62.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine63.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine64.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine65.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine66.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine67.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine68.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine69.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine70.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine71.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine72.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine73.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine74.png File:DuncanAndTheOldMine75.png File:DuncanandtheOldMine7.gif File:DuncanandtheOldMine12.png File:DuncanandtheOldMine13.png File:DuncanandtheOldMine14.png File:DuncanandtheOldMine16.png Episode File:Duncan and the Old Mine - British Narration|UK Narration File:Duncan and the Old Mine - Early American narration|Early US Narration File:Duncan and the Old Mine - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes